Fight song
by agentsofsomething
Summary: If he didn't take he to San Juan this wouldn't have happened


Skye was upset. Mad maybe. And it was all SHIELD's fault. No it was Ward's fault. He took her to San Juan. If he didn't take her there she would have to deal with this mess. She was at a safe house in the middle of nowhere with just all of her things, her guitar, and food.

She pulled out her iPod and put it on her speaker and started singing along to it. .

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

" _Skye needs to be protected." fitz said as Mack replied "No were the ones who need protection from her Fitz." in a stern voice. Skye was listening and just shook her head and walked away. That's the worst thing to say about an 18 year old girl and have her hear it._

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 _ **As Skye was singing she took of the gloves and threw them out the front door of the cabin and washed her hands as the water was being almost like shaped in a wave. She really was incredible**_

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years

I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

And I still believe

Yeah I still believe

 _Skye started tearing up as she remembered seeing Finn's dead body and Trip dying in front of her as she survived. She was deep as she was in the hospital for trying to kill herself all those times. But she still believed she had to survive. Why?_

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **Skye looked around the pausd her singing as May called her "Hello Agent May." Skye said as May said "You have to get out of there they're coming for you." "Who?" Skye asked as may answered "SHIELD." May said as skye remembered talking to mike peterson about SHIELD** " _ **They're coming for you!" Skye said cheerfully to mike peterson.**_ " **I Know and screw shield. Good bye agent may." Skye said and hung up as she packed up all of her thing and walked outside and was running from agents trying to kill her.**

" **Skye!" Bobbi yelled as a bullet was going at skye so skye put up her hands send the bullet and the agents and the forest back making a mess. After the forest collapsed Rachel appeared besides her "Ready to go home Skye?" Rachel asked as Skye nodded as tears welled up in her eyes and Rachel wrapped her around the younger girl and teleported out.**

That was 3 weeks ago Coulson, Hunter, Kara, Mike, Ward, and Fitz were in a huge mini on a road trip to save shield. "So skye's an alien?" Kara asked

"No she's an inhuman which is different than an alien. Get your facts right." Ward said was sass

"Grant Douglas Coulson Ward stop being sassy." Coulson said looking at his son.

"Sorry daddy." Grant said blushing

"Can you guys shut it I"m trying to drive." Hunter said

"I'm hungry." Fitz and Grant complained in unison

"Were almost at Avengers tower then you guys can walk around the city and eat whatever you want." Coulson said as Hunter parked

"Okay everyone out of the car were here thank god." Hunter said as Fitz Jumped over Kara to get out of the car.

"Do you think Tony will sign my Iron man phone case." Leo asked taking his suitcase out of the trunk as Grant got out

"If it was Christmas I'd want to kiss Natasha under the mistletoe." Grant said taking his bag out of the trunk as the rest got out.

Agent Hill walked out "Coulson, Fitz, Deathlok, Agent 3-Kara, Hunter, Wa-Coulson. Follow me" Hill said walking up the stairs as they all followed.

"What is this place?" Grant asked

"Avengers tower. It takes the place of Stark tower." Fitz answered as Hill opened the door

"No one's here except Thor, Falcon, Bruce, and Fury." Hill said as Fury walked in

"Agents. What happened exactly." Fury asked trying to stay calm.

"There is two shield." Grant said in a quiet voice.

"Exactly. Phil answer me how did you not know about this?!" Fury said getting mader

"I don't know why me what about you!" Coulson said as Thor walked in

"Quake asked me to get her id. What's that." Thor said confused as Hill facepalmed.

"I'll take care of that. Grant come on you'll like this. You too Hunter, Kara and Fitz" Hill said going into Skye's room and getting her 'id'

"I'm hungry." Fitz complained as kara kicked him in the shin

"Kara apologize." Coulson said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Fitzy" Kara said and hugged him as Hill got Quake's id.

"Yeah yeah I'll drop you off and give this bag to quake." Hill said as the 'kids' followed her into the car

About an hour later they were at a bar as Hill parked next to a car who a girl was sitting in the trunk

"Ow ow ow ow Rachel that hurts." Skye/Quake complained as Rachel was trying to take off her make up

"Well someone didn't listen to me when I said that would go with your eyes." Rachel said

"Skye you and i need to go shopping you have so much to learn." Kurt said sassy

"Are you friggin serious Hill." GRant said getting out of the car

"Quake is Skye." Fitz said in realization

"Yes and Quinn's your sister have fun." HIll said as all of the kids got in the street and she drove off

"So Skye tell me about the Grant guy do you like. Is he gay? Please tell me he's hot and gay." Finn said as Skye looked at him

"He's the straight womanizer." Rachel answered.

"the one that your dad f*cked up." Puck said as Quinn said "Shut up Noah he's my brother."

Hunter had enough and walked by "Hello peoples I am a friend of Coulson." Hunter said as Skye facepalmed "Yes hunter we aren't all aliens now where is your girlfriend and fitzward." Skye said as Blaine said "Bromance." "Your gay dude that's racist." Puck as and Finn facepalmed and Fitzward and Kara walked out.

"That's Skye?" Kara asked pointed at Skye.

"Yes that is." Ward said

"You have good taste in woman." Kara said as Skye blushed.

Skye looked at Grant "Robot." She said with her voice cracking.

"Rookie."He said pulling her into his arms as she hugged him "I missed you Robbot never betray me again." Skye said burying her face in his neck.

"Awwww." Puck said as Quinn hit him in the stomach "Shut up and let you sister be happy." Quinn scolded as Blaine smiled "Bro you just got owned by your girlfriend."

"Shut it all off you." Skye said her voice barely audible. She lost her voice

"You two can have fun we'll go drink." Puck said closing the trunk as Skye and Grant got into the minivan and put on the lights

It would be a fun evening indeed.

 _ **-Two years later-**_

 _Skye's funeral was she was laid in a bed of roses as Grant walked into his and Skye's room as he saw Skye_

" _I'm sorry Grant I can't stay but I can take you with me." Skye said with tears in her eyes as she shot Grant in the heart._

Skye woke up breathing heavily with Grant by her side "Are you okay baby?" He asked gently.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had a bad dream."

"You're my fighter shake it off we have to kill some hydra agents later." He said as she groaned.

"I'd rather just redo last night." she said burying her face in his bare chest.

"Me and you both babe." Grant said kissing her with passion which turned into a passionate night with Skye and Grant missing their mission the next day. The end

 **A/N: So how was that? I honestly think this was good. I really like my new ideas for stories and after finals this summer I'll be writing like crazing. Until next time this is everyfandom1 outta here.**


End file.
